April fools
by littleblueshadow
Summary: All her life Rosette had been made a fool of by her 3 evil sisters but when a strange creature named Chrno arrives things begin to change two shot
1. When the tables are turned

Chapter one: when the tables are turned 

Before Rosette knew it, she was covered head to toe in custard, the whole room cracked up with laughter including her 3 nasty step siblings.

"What's this rosette, a new fashion trend?" mocked Claire

"Yes, it is called cream 'n' custard collection" replied Mary

"I say it is an improvement" exclaimed Anna

Rosette whipped the custard from her eyes still in shock to say anything, just then Rosette's step farther, Andrew, came into the room a shocked expression found its way onto his face when he saw the state of Rosette.

"You're meant to eat it, not wear it" her farther said

"B…But it was Claire, Anna and Mary" Rosette protested

"You snivelling rat!" hissed Claire

"No daddy, it was Rosette she tried to cover us in custard because she was jealous of us having parents and she doesn't " said Mary acting all sweat and innocent and giving her dad puppy eyes.

"N…no that's not true" Rosette tried to protest

But their farther just sighed "Just go and get yourself cleaned up then go and do the shopping with your sisters" he said lazily trying not to make eye contact with Rosette

Rosette was to chocked up to speak so she ran straight up stairs, ever since she had first come to this hellish place she calls home, her life has been a total misery no better then when she lived with her drug dealing, alcohol smelling mum and dad.

The distant memories brought a tear to her eye but she quickly whipped that away a continued drying her hair.

She appeared back down stairs wearing black and white checked top and black tight jeans along with her black pump.

There she met her sisters at the front door who were waiting for her.

"Hmm…I prefer the custard look" teased Mary

"Shut up Mary, at least I don't like a tart" Rosette exclaimed making her way out of the front door.

She was half way down the road when she felt something pull hard at her hair yanking her whole head back.

"Call me a tart one more time, and I will show you my back hand, got that" Mary threatened

Rosette was to shaken up to reply so she nodded, Mary smiled and let go of Rosette's hair.

Rosette quickly continued her way to the shops but she could still hear the sounds of her sister's laughter.

When Rosette had finally arrived at the super market she looked at the shopping list.

"We need bread, milk, bacon, eggs and cereals" Rosette said to herself

"_Well as I'm near the milk I'll get that first" _she thought to herself

But she didn't know that an evil plan was taking place…

"Hmmm…got the milk now let's see, oh, as I'm now near the cereals, I'll get that next" Rosette thought out loud

She saw the cereals she needed all stacked up, she smiled to herself and walked up to get some, unaware of the sudden foot that had just come out of nowhere and before she knew it she had collided with the cereals causing them to tumble down on top of her some of them opened and feel into her hair.

The whole supermarket paused and stared at Rosette making her feel embarrassed, she must look like a total idiot but how did it happen? She was so careful and why were people just standing there and not doing anything.

"A…Are you alright Rosette?" asked a voice

Rosette looked up to find it was Remington the boy Rosette had a crush on and he was holding out hand.

"Err…yeah" replied Rosette blushing from embarrassment

"Let me help you up" offered Remington

Rosette hesitated but finally took his hand and he pulled her up

"T... thank you" Rosette said

People around her were still looking and it was making her feel uncomfortable just then she felt Remington squeeze her hand.

"Come on I…I need to tell you something" he exclaimed

"O…o…okay" Replied Rosette a little freaked

Remington led Rosette to the car park

"What is it you want to talk to me about?" Rosette asked

"Well…this is going to sound weird" Remington replied scratching the back of his head nervously "But…I kinda like you" he continued

Rosette's heart skipped a beat; she couldn't believe her own ears the boy she has adored since the seventh grade had the same feelings as her maybe things were now starting to look up, it was too good to be true.

"Really…you like me, I like you too" Rosette beamed

Remington's eyes lit up "That's great"

Suddenly Rosette felt his hand on her cheek; Remington leaned in to Rosettes face, Rosette knew what this meant so she too leaned in and closed her eyes but it never came, apart from laughter

Rosette opened her eyes; to find Remington laughing, what was so funny?

"I can't believe you fell for that" Remington exclaimed

"Huh"

"You think I would ever like a freak like you, gosh Rosette what planet are you on" Remington asked coldly

"Planet La La land" Came a voice behind the cars

It was Rosette's nasty sisters…

That is when the horrid truth struck Rosette, this had all been a set up, a sick joke, this was the last straw and Rosette couldn't take it no more.

"How could you?" Rosette sobbed before running out of the car park, forgetting about the shopping and running straight home and not stopping for nothing.

To ashamed she ran straight upstairs to her room and started to cry in her pillow _"Why, Why is this happening? I thought being adopted was meant to make every thing better" _Rosette thought out loud sobbing.

Just then something on her dresser caught her eye it sparkled in the sunlight it was a small golden piece of paper that wasn't there before Rosette picked it up it had silver writing on it, it read

"_When a single tear falls,_

_And the pretty bird calls,_

_In the time of greatest fear,_

_That's when the saviour shall appear" _

After Rosette read it out loud she raised one eye brow "What does it mean _that's when the saviour shall appear?" _Rosette asked herself

Not long after she had said that, the mirror on her dresser started glowing; Rosette stepped back in shock as a strange figure appeared out of her mirror.

It was a boy that looked around her age with crimson red eyes and long purple hair; he wore a white top with red shorts complete with a long red jacket and brown shoes and his ears were pointed.

"Man, it sure is cramped in there, gosh you took you time how long does it take you to read" the boy said suddenly

"W…what do you mean took my time, and who are you?" Rosette replied

"Who am I? Well I can be what ever you want me to be I can be your guardian angle" the boy replied just then a halo appeared above his head.

"Or…Your worst nightmare, it's your choice" the boy continued as horns came out his head.

"What do you mean?" Rosette asked still confused

"What I am trying to say is that I am your saviour meaning I shall help you with any trouble you may have" the boy explained

"But how did you know and how did you appear out of my mirror?" Rosette asked

"Read the note again" suggested the boy

Rosette read the note again and then it all stated to make sense

"You see my dear _"when a single tear falls"_ means when you cry _"and the pretty bird calls"_ which means you, as your so pretty _"In the time of greatest fear"_ Which means you are scared of it happening again and _"That's when the saviour appears" _ meaning me" the boy explained

Rosettes eyes widened now she understood he was there because she called him her own little person.

"I see it now" Rosette exclaimed "So what can you do and what can I call you?" she asked

"I have many names but for now call me Chrno, but I'm afraid my abilities are limited to one" Chrno explained

"_Wow" _Rosette thought to herself

"Now tell me your troubles" Chrno said sitting next to Rosette on the bed

Rosette told Chrno all about her being adopted and how her evil sisters keep playing nasty pranks on her and about the incident with Remington in the super market.

"Hmm…how nasty and sickening to play with a woman's feelings like that it is so unacceptable they must be taught a lesson" Chrno exclaimed a hint of anger in his voice.

Rosette smiled, finally someone understood

"Luckily revenge is my specialty" Chrno smirked coldly

* * *

**AN: Well that's chapter one I wonder what Chrno's plan is, stay tuned.**

**TTFN **


	2. Who's the fool now?

Chapter two: Who's the fool now? 

Chrno and Rosette had spent most of the night preparing everything but at long last every thing was in place all Rosette had to do was wait until morning,

"Rosette, Claire, Anna, Mary get up breakfast is on the table!" their mother called

Rosette was already awake, she couldn't sleep she only hoped that the plan would work.

She darted her way down the stairs before the rest of her sisters and sat down at the table.

"You're early Rosette" her mum said in shock

"Yep, I'm trying not to be so lazy" Rosette lied

"Hmm…right" replied her mum half not believing her

Just then Claire and Mary came down stairs still half asleep, they sat at the table and looked over at rosette.

"Your early pip squeak" said Claire

"Apparently she is trying to be less lazy" their mother explained handing Rosette some cereals.

Rosette was about to take her first bite when a sudden scream was heard upstairs and footsteps could be herd coming down the stairs, the kitchen door suddenly swung open and in stormed Anna in her dressing gown, her face was red and her hair was...green. Rosette had to bite her own tongue to stop herself from laughing.

"Okay, now who is responsible for this?" screamed Anna

The whole room just went silent…no one answered.

"What in the world happened?" asked Claire

"I…I don't know I checked the bottle and it didn't say anything about turning my hair green, Oh what am I going to do?" replied Anna looking like she was going to faint

"Come on just come and sit down and we will sort it out after breakfast" their mother said grabbing Anna's arm and pulling her to the table as support.

"I don't know, I say it's an improvement" mumbled Rosette just so Anna could hear her.

"It was you" hissed Anna she was about to say more when her mother pulled her away.

Rosette smirked the first plan had worked now for plan two…

After breakfast their mother had an announcement to make.

"you lot except from Anna are going to get the shopping as you forgot to do it yesterday so now get dressed and be on your way" the mother exclaimed

All of them made their way up stairs and went in their rooms to get ready except Anna and their mum who went in to the bathroom to sort out her now green, hair they weren't having much luck.

Rosette began humming to herself still wondering if Chrno was ready for the third part of her plan, and if the second part would work. She was in the middle of putting on her black and white striped shirt when a second scream was herd it was coming from Claire's bedroom.

Rosette made her way along with her mother, Mary and Anna to Claire's room and found her covered in what looked like slugs and cockroaches.

"Get them off…Get them off!!" Claire screamed

Slowly their mother picked of the insects one by one.

"What happened?" asked their mother picking a cockroach out of her hair

"Nothing I just went to open my wardrobe when these yucky bugs fell on me" Claire exclaimed

"But where did they come from?" their mother asked looking at Rosette

"It wasn't me, do you think I would touch these nasty bugs" Rosette lied

their mother sighed rosette did have a point "Okay Claire go and rest in my bedroom I'll sort this out, while you two Rosette and Mary go and get the shopping done before anything else happens" their mother said lazily

Mary and Rosette nodded, got their coats on and made their way to the shop, Rosette slowed down so Mary would get in front of her.

"Get a move on slow coach" Mary exclaimed

"I'll be right there" Rosette called she waited until Mary was far away before she took out her cell phone and called Chrno.

"Hey Chrno you there?" asked Rosette

"Yep, I'm here so how'd it go?" Chrno replied

"It was all a success now it's your turn" Rosette exclaimed

"Alright see ya soon" Chrno said before he hung up

Not long after he had hung up he saw a girl that matched Rosette's description of her sister.

Now it was time for the final piece of the plan.

"Excuse me miss but are you Mary Christopher?" Chrno asked suddenly making the girl jump.

"Yes I am the one and only" Mary replied

"Awesome, guess what my friend has a crush on you" Chrno said trying hard not to laugh

"Really is he cute?" asked Mary excitedly

"Well… you could say he is experienced" Chrno replied trying even harder not to laugh

"Alright show me this friend of yours" Mary commanded

Chrno nodded "Hey Elder Mary says she'll go out with you!" Chrno called

Just then an old man appeared out of the shadows he looked like he was in his 80's he had white hair and wore goggles.

"Oh Mary, my love" the elder exclaimed

Holding out his arms like he was going to hug her.

"EEKK!" Mary screeched turning around a started to run the elder was running behind her trying to kiss her and give her a hug.

She kept running all around the streets and every time she thought she lost him he always found her again.

"Get away from me you pervert!" Mary called

"But you said you loved me" the elder called back

"No I didn't" Mary called

Finally she made her way home and went inside before the elder could catch up; she could hear the elder knocking on the door telling her how much he would be lost without her.

Mary met the rest of her siblings in the living room.

"What the hell is going on, first Anna's hair turns green, secondly Claire finds bugs in her wardrobe and now I'm being chased by a pervert" Mary exclaimed

"Yeah, the only one that hasn't had any bad luck is Rosette" Claire said

That's when it hit them it was all Rosette…

"Rosette's behind this" Exclaimed Anna

Just then they all heard laughter and there stood in the door way leaning on the door frame was Rosette and the same purple haired boy Mary saw earlier with a blank look on there faces .

"April's fools" Rosette said coldly pointing at the calendar.

They looked over and there it was written on the calendar.

1st of April

* * *

**AN: well there's my short funny story based on April's fool's day and yes I know I'm late but here it is. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**TTFN ^^**


End file.
